candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1142/@comment-68.133.38.15-20150817165408
Nice attempt at a strategy but, the only real strategy is to wait for the slot machine game to give you the winning board and when you get it, you'd better not blow it. "This level is perceived to be extremely hard" Perceiving is believing. It is extremely hard. "..but this level can be solved without too much difficulty by pursuing a planning strategy in the early stages, rather than blast and hope." What planning strategy? In many cases, it's make a move, reshuffle. Make a move, reshuffle. Make a move, reshuffle. By the time the board opens up, You're under 10 moves. "In the early stages of this board, each possible move should be weighed up carefully," Weigh each move carefully? Again, one move, reshuffle. One move, reshuffle. Rinse an repeat. "If you cannot foresee good stuff happening with reasonable likelihood two or three moves down the line, then make the move that actually blocks up future moves and is likely to cause a shuffle. The board is so restricted at first, that you can do this" ''' This is true. However, Candy Crush is rigged and won't always allow for repeated reshuffling. In many cases, the board gives you a match three on the top of the board away from the action forcing you to waste precious moves. Other times, you'll get reshuffles until you clear some of the icing and then you'll simply run out of moves makiing pointless match three's in the upper 3x10 square. ''"When you get some specials going (there are only four colours, you will get them) make your top priority at first to release the ingredients, unless you have a combo or visible cascade set up so you know that you will not only unlock but also destroy the chocolate. Try if you can to hold back from launching specials that will unlock but not destroy chocolate."'' Special candies are the only way to release the ingredients however, they also release the chocolate. If you destroy the chocolate while releasing the ingredient from marmalade, the mystery candies will be devoured by the chocolate. Releasing the corner ingredients doesn't require skill, it requires a massive amount of luck. 30 moves is hardly enough w/o the use of boosters. ''"Make the most of those mystery candies. Not sure if the board has been slightly nerfed but the mystery candies seemed mostly positive useful ones with just a few nasties, not the other way around, so mysteries should be mostly nice surprises and help you to reach your goal. Wrapped/striped is a great friend in the early/mid mart of this level, as is colour bomb/striped. You have a reasonable chance of getting one of those once the mystery candies are in play and one of those combos should help you to make some good progress."' Special candies are 60 good/40 bad. Not really much of a disparity for me. It still requires a massive amount of good fortune to get to use them before the chocolate eats them. What a poorly constructed luck based level that requires a masive amount of boosters or waiting around for the perfect board. This episode is going to kill off a lot of players who play this game for fun and enjoyment. What a hassle. I'm not even sure if it's worth it anymore.